seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Issac D. Tremau/History
Past Around 11 years ago, Issac started living on his own in the streets. A New Dawn Arc Issac was hiding from the Marines on top of a building, when a Devil Fruit was suddenly flung toward him. Despite not knowing what it was, Issac ate it because he was hungry. He was then thrown another Devil Fruit with a bite in it by Drew Grenza, causing the Marines to notice and chase him. Issac easily outpaced his pursuers, catching up to Drew, who was also being pursued. Drew begged Issac to help her, but he refused. Issac attempted to climb a building and slipped, but he grabbed a pole with his foot using his new Saru Saru no Mi powers. Drew managed to elude her pursuers by creating a cart from a drawing, and told a beleaguered Issac to join her. The two barreled through the streets, accidentally running into a boy named Hugeo. Hugeo revealed he also had fruit powers, and the three managed to escape. In a hidden area, the three introduced themselves to each other, and Issac developed a dislike of Hugeo. Hugeo offered the chance to ask his Marine dad for help, and Issac reluctantly accepted due to there not being a better option. However, Issac's hatred of Marines caused him to antagonize Hugeo, resulting in Hugeo having a fit that attracted the Marines. Shoving Hugeo out of the way to keep him from being criminalized, Issac and Drew attempted fighting the Marines, but were easily defeated and captured. Issac and Drew were taken to the Marine base prison, where they met Commander Drimble. Drimble threatened to drown them to get them to reveal Hugeo's location, although he would later kill them anyways. The two met Kal Rydan in the adjacent cell, who revealed that he stole the Devil Fruits they ate. Fed up, Drimble finally decided to kill Issac and Drew by drowning them. Before they became submerged, however, Hugeo came and rescued them, along with Kal Rydan. The four of them then escaped through an air duct. However, the Marines were ordered to unscrew all the air ducts in response to this, and the four were eventually discovered. Issac, Drew, and Hugeo ran away while Kal confronted the Marines. They eventually reached the roof, where they were confronted by Drimble. Drimble revealed that he had found out Issac has the "D" in his name despite all the D's supposedly being exterminated. He then took on the trio in battle. Issac, using newfound control of his Devil Fruit to undergo partial monkey transformations, fought Drimble alongside Drew and Hugeo, and the two managed to bring him down. With Kal rejoining them, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo quickly escaped the Marine base. They intended to go to the harbor across Merceaux so they could leave, but were pursued across streets and rooftops by Marines carrying explosive launchers. Eventually, they managed to escape the Marines and head for the harbor. They met Silas, Hugeo's dad, who accepted defeat but warned the three that they were taking a very dangerous path. With no real place to go, the three agreed to go with Kal to rejoin his captain, Kraft. Voyage to the Black Isles Arc While sailing the seas, Issac, Drew, Hugeo, and Kal were confronted by a Sea King, but they managed to kill it. As night began to fall, they finally reached the Black Isles. They were originally pinned and about to be killed by Kraft's men, but Kraft let them go when he saw they were with Kal. A party to celebrate Kal's return was initiated, when suddenly a massive pirate fleet appeared. Paine, captain of the Suffering Pirates, challenged Kraft and his crew to a battle to the death. Issac took part in the battle as he invaded one of Paine's ships, defeating pirates left and right. However, he confronted Shiten, who could take his attacks without moving an inch. An exhausted Issac was then defeated by Shiten, and he helped some of the Kraft Pirates retreat. The Kraft Pirates retreated back into the Black Isles after their captain's defeat, and Paine gave them a week to emerge before his crew would invade the Black Isles and annihilate them. Issac, considering Shiten's words about his untapped strength, decided to train alongside Drew and Hugeo for a week. He also developed an interest in using varying weapons. One week later, the Kraft Pirates charged into battle once again, with Issac helping to lead them. Issac confronted Shiten again, and due to unlocking his Zoan strength and his newfound swordsmanship managed to defeat him. Issac then regrouped with Drew and Hugeo, and the three of them went to confront Paine. Despite Paine activating flying hatchets everywhere, the three managed to press their attack, and Issac successfully disabled the magnet that was causing the hatchets to fly. However, Paine attempted to kill them by attracting his hatchets toward him, and the hatchets would impale the three pirates who were in the way. However, Hugeo pushed Issac and Drew aside as he absorbed the hatchets using his Devil Fruit powers, causing them to go through him and impale Paine, defeating him. The Kraft Pirates regrouped, victorious. After marooning the Suffering Pirates, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo took part in the Kraft Pirates' victory celebration. They decided there that they were going to form their own pirate crew and explore. The next day, the trio set out to sea on a ship given to them as the Kraft Pirates cheered for them. Ghost City Arc While out to sea, the trio decided upon their name, the Hugrema Pirates. Several hours later, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo went ashore on an island that looked to be completely desert. To their confusion, none of the towns had people inhabiting them. Suddenly, they heard a person running by, and chased him to find a group of kids called the Sand Band. Their leader, Rodoran, allowed the three to join them in their activities for the next few days. However, the Hugrema Pirates noticed a door and a bridge in a canyon, and Rodoran warned them never to go inside. However, this only caused Issac to increase his desire to find out what was behind those doors. With Drew and Hugeo's help, he snuck out at night and opened the door. The sight of what was inside shocked all three of them. The next night, the three decided to enter the door, and they went back and opened it. They then stepped through the door into a sprawling city. The three of them explored the city, and Issac was caught up by a merchant named Laffel, who wanted to sell him a pocketknife. Issac then saw Drew being kidnapped, and he, Hugeo, and Laffel chased the kidnapper to the top of a high building. They followed him inside the building, but the kidnapper turned out the lights and attacked them. However, Hugeo managed to overpower the kidnapper, and he revealed that he did not intend to harm Drew, but rather was trying to save her from death since she had entered illegally. The man introduced himself as Willard Dragan. Willard took the three to watch a gathering at the city square. The city's ruler, Marin, collected an offering provided by the citizens. However, he deemed it to not be enough, and killed two citizens as punishment. Willard revealed that he was part of a coalition to take town Marin, and he took the three pirates to a coalition meeting. However, they refused to take part in the revolution. Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages